powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Vanessa Schweizer
Vanessa Schweizer is the matriarch of the Schweizer family. Despite her best friend's anomalies and flaws as the leader of the Akeldama Family, she loves her dearly. Background Approximately 800 years ago the progenitor of all Succubi (while in her Titania form), Druella, forced herself upon the tyrannical vampire lord, Leon Akeldama, over the course of one year. A few months before giving birth to her daughter she transferred the child into the womb of a young nun and then possessed the nun so she could keep watch until the child was born; she lived the young nun's life until she gave birth to her daughter in September. Word spread quickly that a nun in the south of Scotland gave birth to a beautiful daughter with a large amount of magic energy; when his personal messenger brought back the news to Leon he was murdered by Leon in a fit of rage. Enraged at Druella, Leon ordered for all of the Monster girls and female magic users in Scotland to be hunted down and killed; for the next 374 years this Witch Hunt claimed the lives of over 2,930,000 Beastkin, Extraspecies, Female Jewels and young women who were suspected of being witches; for a short time, all females suspected of being anything Leon hated, were raped by his ruthless soldiers before being killed. On her nineteenth birthday Vanessa and the nun were lead to the castle of Leon's older brother by Druella; posing as runaway serfs, they found refuge under Leon's Brother's command and became maids in the castle. One day, a gigantic Volcano Moth came to the castle and slaughtered everyone in sight, the nun tried her best to protect Vanessa, but was devoured by the foul beast before she could do any significant damage to it with her Holy Magic. Sensing that thing would be the last time that she would see her daughter, Druella passed on all of her powers to her powers to Vanessa; doing this granted Vanessa enough strength to cast a powerful water spell that blasted the Volcano Moth all the way to another country. Vanessa stayed inside of the castle for the next three hundred years until the fires went out, so she could make proper graves for the hundreds of lives that were lost their protecting her. After burying them all she used her newfound powers to travel to her father's castle and slaughtered him and every single last one of his soldiers in revenge. In the early 1600s, Vanessa was captured and executed for vampirism, but was revived nearly 200 years later by the Swamp Witch. After being resurrected by the Swamp Witch, Vanessa is ordered to take command of Kanon's unholy army and kidnap several girls. Vanessa and the Unholy Army was stopped by a quartet of traveling soldiers, the Amicus Sisters and two others. The two sisters were Sherria and Lynn Amicus, who decided to stop Kanon's army themselves to save their cities; the other two soldiers are, Elizabeth Riegel and Bridget two of the first generation of Wizard Saints. After subduing Vanessa with her Demonbane, Bridget placed Vanessa in a magical other dimension prison until the end of the First Witch War. Now in the 22nd century Vanessa runs a peaceful family run cafe with her cousin, Valdis Akeldama. Appearance Personality She is rather talkative, and often asserts her superiority through her archaic speech. She cares a lot about everyone that she meets and will to anything within her powers to help that person. Vanessa can be a bit extreme or drastic at times. This is shown by her putting her daughter and son through life and death methods of training, as well as by her exposing own and Xianglian's breasts in public to joke about the fact that her breasts should have a lot of milk - although she later stated she wasn't aware that Xianglian wasn't wearing a bra underneath. Powers Psionic Magic Transcendence- * Equipment *'Heart Pendant': A Heart-shaped pendant that gradually heals her from damage and makes her immune to One Hit Kills. *'Incubus' Magical Orb': A magical orb that absorbs enemies' HP and stamina with each successful hit. *'Vanessa's Dress': A beautiful one-piece sundress blessed by Mei-li for her 316th birthday. She dress protects against Dark Magic and gives her immunity to light based attacks. *'Succubus Boots': Magical boots once worn by a vile temptress. Grant "Speed Theft" and Enhanced jumping capabilities. Techniques & Abilities Abilities * Spells *'Goddess's Restraint': *'Thunder of Judgment': *'Titus's Wave': *'Succubus Arts': *'Ancient Succubus Way': Snake: Normal attack that damages three times. *'Tentacle Blast': *'Ultimate Messiah': *'Big Bang': *'Embrace of the Goddess': *'Inferno Bind': *'Goddess's Restraint': *'Holy Flare': *'Melting Kiss': *'Goddess's Breasts': *'Succubus Hold': **'Energy Drain': *Stealth Tactics: has also learned how to mask her presence from people. Trivia *Roughly 721 years old to be specific, she likes calling herself 400 to feel "young". *Together with her cousin, Vanessa runs a Café in Destiny City. *She likes her ramen with 13 slices of barbecued pork (char siu). *Her Chain Scythe's name "renard" is a French word, which literally means "fox" when translated. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet